


Two Sides of a Coin

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, meetings, two sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Seven and Data's first meeting, and they both recognize the mirror they are to each other.This is a drabble. So no real explanation how they got there or how it ends. A bit hanging off towards the end, I don't think I really resolved anything, but it is a fun idea.
Relationships: Seven of Nine & Data
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Two Sides of a Coin

“I am surprised,” Data said as he shook the ex-borg’s extended hand. 

“At what?” Seven replied, noting his careful hold and realizing, like her, that he was in the habit of being all too aware of his strength and how it didn’t match up to their companions. 

“At how alike we are,” Data replied, his lips quirked in the ever-present half-smile. 

“You are an android, I am a human,” Seven replied, frowning slightly. “We are not alike at all.”

“Not true. I am a machine someone tried to make human. You are a human someone tried to make machine. We traveled from opposite ends, but have both arrived at the middle. Me, a machine who is nearly human. You, a human who is nearly a machine.”

“I am not certain that is a compliment.”

“It is not. It is a fact.”

Janeway saunters up, holding her in laughter. “Making a new friend, Seven?”

“Admiral Janeway, I am Commander Data.”

SKIP TO

“You and Data have quite a bit in common.”

“We both had unusually stubborn and difficult Captains?”

“No.”

“Then it must be our incredible tactical skills.”

“That is not what I meant either.”

“Our equally paled skin?”

“Seven.”

“Our equally fantastic musical abilities.”

“You’re in a grumpy mood.”

“I am aware of how Data and I are similar. And how we are different.”

“And that difference displeases you?”

“His journey from machine to human did not include him committing crimes against others of his own kind.”

“Seven, you cannot be held responsible for what you did when you were a part of the collective.”

“And yet I still did those things. Even Captain Picard, who was once of the Collective, does not have those marks against him.”

“And this somehow makes Data...better than you?”

“It, at the very least, makes him more innocent.”

  
  



End file.
